bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Marshall
| birthday = November 6 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 179 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = None | occupation = College Student Quincy | previous occupation = None | team = NOne | previous team = None | partner = None | base of operations = Mansion he inherited from parents | relatives = None (All relatives killed by Hollows | education = Degree in Forensic Toxicology Working Towards Degree in Forensic Pathology | signature skill = Sūkikyō | vollstandig = None | debut = | japanese voice = }} Derek Marshall (デレク·マーシャル, Dereku·Māsharu) is a who resides in King City. Appearance Derek's overall appearance is that of a tall, slender young man. He has spiky, brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Derek usually dresses casually, even around his college. He has a scar underneath his right eye gained during his training. Personality Derek maintains an aura of annoyance and displeasure with the world around him. He sees the world as a place festering with the misguided ideals of gaining something without doing anything. He sees those who cannot comprehend what he says as idiots, and he makes it his objective to eliminate all forms of foolishness from the world. His attitude towards Hollows can be comparable to a wrathful pity; he has anger at them for killing his parents, but he laments that he only has the power to eradicate and not save them. When his parents were killed, Derek did not outwardly show his sadness, or even express that he was sad. He maintained a near-emotionless feeling about his parents' passing, saying that they were too weak to defend themselves from the Hollow, and that his lamentation of his parents' death would not solve or change anything. Since then, he will fight Hollows until Shinigami would arrive to defeat them. In those cases, Derek would leave the battle to the Shinigami unless they died. He did not want to hear some reprimand from those who "do a crappier job at protecting souls and exorcising Hollows." He is violently opposed to an intimate relationship with a woman. However, this does not mean that he is homosexual. Those foolish enough to accuse him of such end up being crucified by his Vierpunkt Durchführung Pfeil. He has stated that he has greater concerns than making someone else happy. Derek strives to become someone who can be on par with the Yonkō by attaining a level within that can surpass the powers of a Zenkai. For this reason, Derek sought out a group where he can become much stronger and refine his abilities. His search ended when he joined Venganza. History Derek discovered his Quincy powers as a young child and spent his days training intensely. Since he mostly kept to himself, he was able to advance his abilities beyond that of most Quincies in a short amount of time. He was able to unlock his Spirit Bow at the age of 7, being able to manipulate Reishi at an advanced level when he was 10 and unlocking Blut when he was 12. At one point, Derek was intimate with a girl his age from his high school, but the relationship ended when she broke up with him after finding out about his Quincy powers, only to be ended by a Hollow when she protected Derek from what would have certainly killed him. Since then, Derek has refused to become close to a girl for fear of being unable to protect her. He has been confronted on this and told to get stronger, but he counters that just saying "Get stronger!" will not accomplish what the goal is. When he turned 18, his family was attacked by a Hollow that killed both of his parents. Derek was able to destroy the Hollow, but his parents lost their lives before he dealt the fatal blow. Before this point, he was studying law like his father, so he was able to retain the rights to the family mansion through some loopholes and other documentation. Since then, he has maintained 3 jobs and proficient grades at his college. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Archer: Derek took archery from a young age, being able to effectively train to where he could hit the bulls-eye of a target in the very center 300 yards away. He also can fire off 5 separate arrows per second at his peak strength. Genius-Level Intellect: From when he was 3, Derek's reading ability always went above and beyond what people would have expected of children of his age. He read so much of his father's law books when he was a child that he had a college reading level when he was 13. In addition, Derek gained an unmatched ability to memorize material after reading it once. Immense Spiritual Power: Derek's power grows exponentially with his Knochenmark technique, last clocking his power to equate that of a Vice-Captain in a constant state. At full power, Derek could be mistaken for a Yonkō-class for a short period of time. Reishi Absorption: Derek can break bonds of reishi in a reishi rich environment with ease. He can also break down reishi in Hollows and integrate it into his system. However, he can only do this 4 times before he has to release an arrow using Blutgift in order to not corrupt his own reishi with a Hollow's. Master: Derek's practice of using Hirenkyaku has reached the point where he can go distances of 2 miles in one step at full power. The only cameras that could track him at top speed would need to be at 500,000 frames per second. Reishi Manipulation *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Derek discovered that he could utilize Blut powers when he was 12, not gaining true control until his later years in high school. Even then he can only maintain certain powers for only a few minutes before it takes a toll. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): In Derek's case, offense is the best defense. Using Blut Arterie, he can cancel attacks from a Yonkō's with the sheer force of his Blut Arterie. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") Like others with the ability, Derek gains inhuman durability with his veins appeared red when struck. He does not have the power to maintain Blut Vene constantly, but when he does fully power up, he can withstand the full force of a Yonkō's Bankai one time. **'Blutgift' (液毒血装 (ブルート·ギフト), burūto gifuto, German for "Bloodvenom", Japanese for "Poison Blood Guise"): While training in the use of Blut Vene, Derek discovered that he could use the Blut in a third way; as a corrosive technique. In channeling his reiatsu through his circulatory system, he found that he could absorb all of the impurities and imperfections in his bloodstream into his reiatsu. He can fire this poison reiatsu as purple arrows using his Spirit Bow, or he can create a coating in his bloodstream where the only blood he'd lose in the venomous kind rather than his normal blood. **'Knochenmark' (骨髄 (ノーヘンマーク), nōhenmāku, German for "Bone Marrow", Japanese for "Marrow"): In addition to the use of Blutgift, Derek also found that he could multiply his already great spiritual power by infusing reishi into his bone marrow, creating hybrid blood cells that contained reishi. With this, his control over Blut Vene and Blut Arterie could be fully accessible in an instant while unconsciously maintaining a level of defense which would be unaffected by the power of a 3rd Seat Shinigami. This technique was invented by Derek to increase his reiatsu at an accelerated rate. **'Blut Schutzschild' (液遮蔽血装 (ブルート·シュツシールド), burūto shutsushīrudo, German for "Blood Shield", Japanese for "Screening Blood Guise"): Under Construction *'Gebrüll' (とどろき (げぶるゆえる), geburuyueru, German for "Howling"): Derek can accelerate or decelerate the movement of reishi in the air to mimic sound waves. With this, he can change the decibel level from a soft whisper to an explosion of noise. This is effective in reishi-rich environments like Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Equipment Quincy Cross: Unlike other Quincy crosses, Derek's takes the form of the traditional cross within a bracelet. Because of the nature of which he wears it, his Spirit Weapon can take the form of a regular Quincy bow, or as a crossbow. : Derek has 5 Seele Schneider blades and one enhanced blade. *'Enhanced Seele Schneider:' While Derek will use Seele Schneider blade-arrows against stronger opponents, he has a special blade that emits a red blade that almost sounds like a buzzing bee. This particular blade's reishi particles make 4.5 million cycles per second around the blade's edge, 1.5 times greater than usual. As such, the blade is extremely dangerous if incorrectly wielded, and far more powerful than the average Seele Schneider blade. Because of the enhanced power, Derek cannot use the blade for an extended period of time in battle for while it may break down reishi to create and power the blade, the user must make the adjustments to maintain the stronger edge. As far as destructive power goes when fired as an arrow, it can go from one gate of the Seireitei to the other maintaining a constant velocity no matter what may get in its way. : In case of emergencies, Derek keeps a supply of Gintō with him. Usually, he will seal away 50% of his reiatsu into the Gintō as a method of training. As time goes on, he may seal away more reiatsu into the Gintō to further challenge himself. He keeps 10 Gintō on him at all times. *'Syringe Gintō:' Derek carries a specialized syringe that can be used to inject the contents of Gintō containers into someone's bloodstream. This is usually used as a highly risky form of steroid for Blut techniques or to illicit a rapid healing factor in an individual. This process is known as Yuketsurei (輸血霊, Japanese for "Spirit Blood Transfusion"). Gintō Techniques *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' **' ' (ゲルトシュプレンガー, gerutoshupurengā, German for "siege sprinkler") *'Schnapsglas' (しゆなぷすグラス, shiyunapusugurasu, German for "shot glass"): Not really a complicated technique, Derek can drink up to 2 Gintō to add a boost to his reiatsu. *'Anziehungskraft' (あぬしハングすくらふと, anushihangusukurafuto, German for "attraction"): Derek can use the Gintō reishi drops on certain objects to momentarily increase the force of gravity on them. This all depends on their mastery of spiritual powers, but this is effective for enough time for a quick counterattack. Sūkikyō (枢機卿, Cardinal): Derek's Spirit Weapon differs from most Quincies in that his is externalized as a brilliant blood-red translucent reishi bow. *'Roter Pfiel' (赤色矢印 (ロータープファイル), rōtā pufairu, German for "Red Arrow"): As opposed to 's Heilig Pfeil, Derek's Roter Pfiel allows him to fire a solitary arrow capable of seeking its opponent. Derek can vary the size of the arrow using his reiatsu, though in a reishi-rich environment like the Soul Society, Derek can mentally increase or decrease the arrow's power, velocity, and size. *'Rote Welle' (赤い波, (ロウテヴェレ), rōte vu~ere, German for "Red Wave"): Derek can fire off a blast similar to a shotgun to attack in a wider area. 1,500 small blasts are fired at once, so they do not have as much power as a focused arrow. However, the true power of this technique is in its pairing with Blutgift. Each bullet can have the same poisoning powers as a single arrow. This attack has a wide range, so it can hit targets easier. Because of the strain of the technique, Derek can only fire it 3 times in battle if he is not in a reishi-rich environment. *'Vierpunkt Durchführung Pfeil' (四点実装許可, (フィアパンクテ-づるしゅラング-プファイル), Fiapankute durushi~yurangu pufairu, German for "Four Point Execution Arrow", Japanese for "Allowed Four Point Mounting"): By far, this is Derek's most powerful attack. With this, Derek fires off four seeking arrows that are meant to pierce the enemy on their wrists, ankles, and throat. When all four arrows hit, a capital T-shaped cross is made from the victims own reiatsu by having the arrows draw it out of them. When the cross is fully formed, the cross is stuck in the ground then detonated using the victim's reiatsu against them. The stronger and healthier the opponent, the more damage that this attack can cause. However, because of the nature of the arrows, Derek has to make precise calculations to avoid his own reiatsu from being influenced by the arrows' power. Trivia *Derek's theme is Gave It All Away by RED. Quotes *(when questioned about his immense power) "Does it really matter why I am strong? There are always whose who will impose limits because someone is 'too young' or 'inexperienced' or 'new'. Who really cares? I am powerful because I trained and found a way to accelerate my spiritual power's growth. If you're finished lecturing me on the unsupported unfairness of my techniques, quit your quivering and attack me already." *''"Just shut up and fight."'' *''"If you're just going to stand there and babble on about what your power does, I may as well get some training in while you elaborate on easily analyzed techniques."'' *''"I have more important things than trying to worry about the needs of someone other than myself."'' *(To Lauren Decker) "Never again will I let some woman near me, least of all you!" Category:Male Category:Venganza Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Quincy Category:Character